


slick on bruised lips

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Slut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Office Sex, Roughness, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Train Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, Wet & Messy, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Doflamingo’s grin is proud and Law’s blush is not one of humiliation, but adoration. Doflamingo staring at him with so much love that he feels the warmth all the way to the tips of his toes, arching his back just to see the blonde’s admiration grow.“It was something like fate.”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Donquixote Doflamingo, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	slick on bruised lips

**Author's Note:**

> So this little pairing has been stuck on my mind for a while... this actually did Not go how I planned at all skdjdkdj I had a completely different one shot in mind, but as I started writing things quickly took a turn. As they always do. 
> 
> But I hope you like this ^.^ I've been in rare pair hell lately and LOVING it. And sorry for any typos! I wrote this one like 2 hours and slacked while beta reading lmao ): my bad

This was a bad idea. 

_Fuck_ , was this a bad idea. 

Law had the perfect thought that since this was his one and only day off for the week, then he’d surprise Doflamingo at the office. It’s been _weeks_ the last time they saw each other, and while the blonde was unaware of this surprise visit, Law was not. He was counting down the moments until he was next to his lover again, albeit under less than friendly circumstances. 

To put it bluntly, Law wanted to be fucked, and he knew if he wanted to be fucked, then Doflamingo would deliver. The last thing he expected was Doflamingo _not_ to. It wasn’t his fault, really. 

Usually, Law wouldn’t waste anytime blaming any sort of inconvenience on him, but this time it _really_ wasn’t his fault and _that’s_ what makes this such a bad idea. Law is terribly aware of the talking in the room, the multiple bodies, how _enthusiastic_ Doflamingo is sounding- actually, Law does pitch some of the blame on him. 

“I’m surprised you were able to make time for us today.” One of the voices muses. 

There’s a cloud of smoke in the air, and Law could decipher it as Crocodile’s voice if not for the persistent hand that suddenly presses on the back of Law’s head to get him back to work. Law refrains from gagging, back hunching, a disgusting amount of spit frothing around his lips. 

“Oh, I had more than enough free time today.” Doflamingo hums, not a hitch in his breath at all. 

If anything, Doflamingo reclines in his chair, and Law almost panics at being seen. The space underneath his desk might be spacious, but Law knows any sudden movement and he could be seen. Especially by the abnormally large men Doflamingo has as friends. 

“I’m surprised that toy of yours hasn’t been keeping you on a tight leash.” This voice is smooth, meticulous. Law’s never heard it before, and his ears perk up, relaxing slightly as Doflamingo’s hand moves away. 

Law is achingly hard despite the vulnerable position, on his knees with Doflamingo’s huge dick in his mouth. It’s something Law wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy considering how sadistic Doflamingo can get while Law is giving him a blowjob. 

“What was his name again?” The lighter voice says, and Law runs his tongue around Doflamingo’s length. A warning. 

Crocodile’s hum filters throughout the room. 

“That little Law-” 

“If you speak that name again,” Doflamingo warns, and Law bobs his head swiftly, “I’ll cut your tongue off before you can even form the letters.” 

_Oh god_ , Law wants to moan so damn badly. 

“How amusing.” 

“You always have the best sadistic tactics.” Crocodile lilts. 

Law shouldn’t be so turned on from this, but there’s something about sucking Doflamingo off without his friends knowing. Doflamingo has always had impeccable self-control, and Law knows that’s the only reason he’s able to get away with it. Had it been any of those incompetent men he was with before, no doubt they would have let it slip with a squeak or a gasp. 

It’s fucking hot that Doflamingo makes not a move. 

“A shame that only your boyfriend’s ever been the object of such tactics.” 

Law’s heard that voice before. He wasn’t aware that there were more than two people in the spacious office, and this one sounds closer, _much_ closer. Law slows down, eyes flicking up to Doflamingo who remains impassive. He tries to make out the shapes in his shades, but maybe he’s a bit more dazed than he expected because he can make out nothing but the orange tint, the curl of his lips. 

“Is this why you all have come here today?” There’s a threat in that tone. 

Law’s lips that are stretched wide around his girth pull up to lap around his cock, giving little kitten licks to the tip, eyes closing at the bead of precum that he tastes on his tongue. Doflamingo always leaks _so fucking much_ , and Law _loves_ it, loves getting messy with spit and precum dripping down his chin. 

Doflamingo looks so damn proud in those moments, happy that Law debases himself to such levels. 

“Why, whatever do you mean Doflamingo?” The last voice says, slightly raspy, and it’s so damn sexy. And it’s so fucking familiar, why can’t he place his finger on it. 

If Doflamingo pulled him up right now and showcased what he was really doing underneath his desk, Law wouldn’t mind at all if he could have that baritone humiliating him. 

“You’re pestering me,” Doflamingo huffs while Law licks the thick vein on the underside of his cock, “if you have no business here then leave.” 

“So _rude_.” 

Footsteps are heard drawing closer, and this time Law really does panic. Golden eyes flick up to Doflamingo even though he doesn’t see, and the hand that was resting on his thigh is back on Law’s head, shoving him down. Law almost gags, almost, so hard to intake air, and he’s vaguely aware of someone stopping by the side of his desk. 

Doflamingo’s head turns, and Law knows that he can’t be seen, but that still doesn’t mean _shit_. Law goes over everything in his mind. If he was too sloppy, made too much noise, if he actually did gag out loud. Doflamingo’s hand moves away, chuckling at whatever it is one of the men says, and Law _knows_ that fucking chuckle. 

Law’s heard that same sound when he’s not being as stoic as he thinks he is, and it shoots straight down to his cock, utterly aware of his position. 

“How amusing,” Doflamingo grins, fingers thrumming on the arm of his chair, “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” 

“Well, I’ll be taking my leave for now,” the voice hums, footsteps receding, “Hawky, are you coming with me?” 

“I’ve told you about calling me that name.” Hawky, Law presumes, spits out, tone laced with venom. 

“If they’re leaving, I see no point in staying.” 

“Awh, don’t be that way Croc.” 

Crocodile grunts, leather squeaking when he rises from the chair. Law is aware of every single movement. 

“I didn’t even want to come in the first place.” 

“Always so mean,” Doflamingo leans forward, that hand tangling up in Law’s hair, “what can I do to get you to stay.” 

Law’s eyes flutter at the purr, Doflamingo’s baritone washing over him, trickling down his spine. 

“Die.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh is boisterous, grabbing at Law’s head to bob him up and down on his cock slowly. 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Doflamingo says, just a hint of breathlessness, but it’s a moot point because the door is closing after some bickering from the men that Law chooses to ignore. 

Doflamingo waits, but Law doesn’t, he moans around Doflamingo’s cock, spit coughing up around the length, trailing both hands up his thighs. 

“So good for me kitty, was that hard for you?” 

Law looks up through watery eyes and Doflamingo’s finally staring down at him with a small smile and he hums, allowing his throat to be fucked. 

“You weren’t subtle at all,” Doflamingo taunts, growing rougher, “that perceptive little Shanks knew you were under here the entire time.” 

_Shanks_. 

Fuck, it was Shanks. 

Law doesn’t bother to hide his whine, coming out wet and gargled, eyelashes fluttering at Doflamingo shoving himself down his throat. 

“Greedy slut,” Doflamingo slaps Law’s cheek, “want me to call him back in here?” 

Law would have nodded his head fervently if not for Doflamingo’s nails scraping along his scalp, yanking his head up. The chair rolls back and Law has no choice but to follow when he jerks him forward, hair pulled tightly in his grasp, slobber dripping down his chin. 

“Bend over.” Doflamingo grips black tendrils harshly, Law’s head almost snapping to the side when he slaps him and arousal shoots through his veins, heat pooling in the pits of his stomach. 

When Doflamingo releases the grip in his hair Law pivots enough to follow the order, arms under his forehead and ass high in the air. Law knows it won’t take much for his lover to fill him up and he can’t fucking _wait_ , but instead of hands yanking at his pants, that hand is back in Law’s hair, spine arching in a way that makes his entire body ache. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Doflamingo spits and Law flushes, chest heaving. 

“You- you told me to-” 

“Did I tell you on the _floor_?” 

Law whimpers, eyes clouding over with tears at the sting, Doflamingo still gripping his hair close enough to the scalp, his cock twitching in his pants. Shit. Law’s so close to coming. 

“No daddy.” 

Law moans when Doflamingo slaps him again, jaw set into a frown, hand coming up to backhand the other cheek, and fuck. Only Doflamingo knows how to treat him. 

“Bend over the desk.” 

Law slumps to the ground when he’s released, salty drops spilling down his cheeks, cooling the burn that’s tingling them. With shaky legs he brings himself up, shifting, and he pauses immediately as soon as his hands are on the desk. 

“Fancy meeting you here little one. Again.” 

Law doesn’t have a chance to react to the other man's presence because Doflamingo presses on the back of his head and roughly shoves Law onto the desk, the action shooting straight down to his already throbbing member, swallowing back a moan. 

“You weren’t kidding.” Shanks muses from the chair that’s directly in front of Law. 

“I’d like to think he missed you.” Doflamingo chuckles, yanking at his head until Law’s cheek is pressed onto a stack of papers below him. 

With how sweaty, and how much he’s drooling, they stick to his face, and Law almost feels ashamed by that, but that’s too trivial of a matter right now. The sole focus on his mind is the fact that Shanks is in here even after he said he was going to take his leave. 

This type of scene has happened once before, albeit under worse, or better circumstances, Law hasn’t really thought about it since then because he gets so fucking turned on by it. It was much like now, Law and Doflamingo not seeing each other for a few weeks, Law surprising Doflamingo just to get fucked. 

Law was bent over the desk exactly like this except Doflamingo was balls deep inside of him, when suddenly the office door swung open. Doflamingo didn’t lose that rhythm at all, if anything he sped up until Law was full on sobbing. The only thing he could see was a blur of red stopping in front of him, a wicked curl to his smile, and a _my, is this how he looks when he gets fucked_. 

Those were the one and only words Shanks ever spoke to him, but Law saw him multiple times before that. _Felt_ that gaze stripping him down anytime he neared Doflamingo’s office. Law can’t say he’s upset with this turn of events, because he’s not at all. If him coming here today leads him to being pinned by not only Doflamingo, but _Shanks_ also, well, Law muses that he’d be the luckiest man in the world. 

“Is that it?” Shanks murmurs close to Law’s ear, and that fucking voice, goddamn that voice. It shoots right down to Law’s cock and he moans shamelessly, wiggling in Doflamingo’s hold. 

A slap to his ass makes Law flinch, gasping harshly. 

“Are you going to answer him?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Law rocks back when the burn fades to a pleasurable thrum, snapping his eyes closed, “yes daddy.” 

“Oh?” Shanks laughs. 

_Fuck_. Law didn’t mean to say that. 

“Daddy?” Doflamingo retorts, and Law doesn’t know if that’s disdain or amusement. 

Before he can even think to question it Doflamingo is jerking him up and Law is staring into Shanks’ eyes, lidded with so much arousal. Law maps out the contours of Shanks' body underneath his dress shirt that’s doing nothing to hide all that spectacular muscle, eyes trailing down to spot the front of his slacks tinted. 

Law watches eagerly the way Shanks’ thighs flex as he walks around the desk, each clack of his dress shoe making Law fall even more pliant in Doflamingo’s hold. He hardly even realized the blonde resorted to massaging his scalp, too focused on the redhead making his rounds. When Shanks stops in front of them Doflamingo nips at his earring, dragging a hand around his waist to tug at his shirt. 

“Take this off.” Doflamingo murmurs. 

Law is quick to obey the soft order, shaky fingers reach for the edge of his garment and he’s yanking it off, tossing it carelessly to the side. It feels wonderful being under scrutiny by two powerful men, one behind him and the other in front. Law is not the world-renowned surgeon right now, he’s nothing but a device, a means to get these men off, and the freedom of such a statement makes him feel otherworldly. 

“Stunning,” Shanks praises and Law blushes, biting his lip when he steps forward, “is this what you were hiding under those clothes of yours?” 

Shanks trails a finger starting from his navel, going up and up and Law’s breath catches in his throat, swaying closer when the digit moves higher to the middle of his chest. Doflamingo steps and Law pants because of how hard he is, Shanks walking until Law is sandwiched between both men. All hard muscle, and hard cocks, the length of one on his thigh and the crack of his ass. 

“I think he likes this.” Shanks teases. 

What a gross understatement. 

Law’s eyes flutter when Shanks’ hands settle on his hips, slumping back onto Doflamingo’s chest. Familiar fingers drag up his arm, featherlight, trailing around to play with his nipples and Law whimpers. 

“I always knew he would,” Doflamingo drawls, close to the shell of Law’s ear, “you should have felt the way he clenched up when he first saw you.” 

“Oh, I bet he was tight.” Shanks croons, rocking forward. 

“He was as loose as ever.” Doflamingo taunts, tweaking one of Law’s bud. 

The different sensations have him dancing precariously on the edge, mind boggled, nothing on his mind except getting these men off before he can orgasm. 

“Daddy I-” 

“Who are you talking to?” 

Law can feel Doflamingo’s smile on his skin when he says that, eyes fluttering open. Shanks isn’t looking to him, but behind him. Something swimming in those beautiful eyes. 

“On your knees.” Doflamingo orders, the heat of both men gone all at once. 

Law doesn’t have to do anything because Doflamingo’s quickly threading a hand back in Law’s hair, fingers twisting the strands to shove him to his knees. Shanks’ smile is absolutely sinister when Doflamingo yanks his head up. 

“Go on and follow him kitty,” Doflamingo murmurs. 

Law doesn’t need to be told twice. As soon as Shanks takes to walking away, Law is right there sliding on his hands and knees, eagerly following after him. Leather creaks behind him, and Law gets a thrill out of Doflamingo sitting back down to watch his lover crawl for another man. 

Shanks’ chuckle is belittling when he pivots on the heel of his expensive shoe, making Law clumsily halt, his nose almost smooshing on his knee. With wide eyes he glances up, lips parted at messy red strands covering Shanks’ eyes. He looks like the devil himself. 

“How good is its mouth?” Shanks asks Doflamingo, never taking his eyes off Law, and Law couldn’t hide his expression no matter how much he tried. 

Shanks degrading Law to nothing but an _it_ does something to him, and right in front of his lover no less. The redhead doesn’t need to respect him, Law doesn’t belong to him. Doflamingo has given him free reign right now, and Shanks is allowed to do as he pleases. If he wants Law to be nothing more than an object, then that’s exactly what he’ll be. 

“I’ve trained it well.” 

Shanks taps Law’s cheek. 

“Open.” 

Law’s mouth drops embarrassingly quick, tongue lolled out, head tilted back. 

“How quick it is to follow orders.” Shanks’ eyes light up and Law preens on the inside. 

“The little slut,” Doflamingo chuckles. 

“You wanna suck daddy’s cock?” Shanks asks Law _so_ sweetly, and he didn’t think he needed to hear the redhead calling himself daddy until today. 

Law nods fucking hungrily, crawling closer, humming in surprise when two fingers fill up his mouth. Shanks plunges them in deep, and as much as Law should be used to rude ministrations because of Doflamingo, it’s something else when it’s another man entirely. Tears well up in his eyes at the digits slowly reaching the back of his throat, coughing up spit. 

Shanks doesn’t care for Law’s struggles, if anything he drives in further, pushing in and out of his mouth until Law is heaving, phlegm bubbling up around his lips. 

“Not really trained enough if you ask me,” Shanks mutters, fingers casually feeling out Law’s mouth, pinching his tongue. 

“Careful there.” Doflamingo grunts darkly, and Law can practically taste the shift in the air. 

Shanks grins widely, absolutely lethal, finally giving Law reprieve when he pulls his fingers out, drenched with his own spit. Shanks hums, tilting his head. 

“Though he doesn’t mind getting messy.” Shanks slaps Law’s tongue, and fuck Law wishes it were his cock. 

As if Shanks read his mind, he starts unbuckling his pants, and Law drools off that alone, watching with rapturous eyes at those pretty hands dragging his zipper down just enough to pull his dick out. Law’s moan sounds filthy, but the size of Shanks’ member could almost, _almost_ , rival Doflamingo’s. 

Where Doflamingo has the girth, the length, that heaviness that settles on Law’s tongue. Shanks is long, wonderfully so, bruised around the head like he’s been needing a hole to stick his cock into, and Law is just that. 

“Law would do anything for a dick.” 

And he would, especially if it meant one as big as Doflamingo’s, and now Shanks. 

Shanks smirks, slapping his erection down on Law’s tongue, and Law’s eyes fall closed, content with the weight of another man. Law makes no move at all when Shanks presses into his hot mouth, keeps himself perfectly pliant, still. 

The only movement Law makes are his fingers curling on the hardwood floor because of how Shanks takes to rocking in his mouth. He doesn’t ease him into it, much like when his fingers were defiling his hole, Shanks starts fucking his mouth in earnest and Law is in heaven. Both of his hands hold the back of Law’s head, and Law moans when Shanks nudges into his throat, swallowing around the head, blinking his eyes open to see the older man when his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

Spurred on by that expression Law starts licking around whatever’s not in his mouth, hallowing his cheeks, purposely letting an obscene amount of spit coat Shanks’ beautiful length, relishing in how it drips down his beard. 

“Goddamnit,” Shanks gasps, blunt nails scratching his scalp. 

“You look pretty taking another man’s dick kitty.” 

Law moans at Doflamingo’s praise. He shouldn’t be feeling proud of that, but Shanks is really using the hell out of his throat, and Law is happily taking every inch. 

“You want to try its other hole? It’s already stretched.” 

Law wants to ask Doflamingo how he knew that, but of course he does. Law wouldn’t have come up here and wasted time by not already being prepared. 

“Fuck yeah.” Shanks drags Law off his cock, eyes zoning in on the threads of spit slapping down his chin, “over the desk little one.” 

Both men laugh mockingly at Law scrambling up, knees wobbly, but fuck if he cares if he’s about to have Shanks inside of him. Doflamingo grins when he drops forward, elbows shakily holding him up, and Law knows he looks a mess. The thought signified when Doflamingo tuts, dragging his finger around his lips just as Shanks is yanking his pant down. 

“No underwear.” Shanks observes. 

“They’re a hindrance, isn’t that right kitty?” Doflamingo coos, tickling the underside of Law’s chin. 

Law’s eyes are hooded, damn near purring while he follows that touch. 

“Yes daddy.” Law sighs, spreading his legs for Shanks. 

“Where the hell did you find a thing like this.” 

Doflamingo’s grin is proud and Law’s blush is not one of humiliation, but adoration. Doflamingo staring at him with so much love that he feels the warmth all the way to the tips of his toes, arching his back just to see the blonde’s admiration grow. 

“It was something like fate.” Doflamingo replies easily, placing a kiss on the side of Law’s lips, licking up some of the spit that’s still coating his skin. 

Shanks trails a finger around the toy, careless when he tugs it out. Law’s eyes fly open, and he should be ashamed of how loudly he moans in Doflamingo’s face, but he can’t be bothered by that when three fingers enter him. Shanks doesn’t need to finger fuck him, but he does, digits twisting, scissoring him apart until he’s gasping, head falling forward. 

“Oh god,” Law groans, pushing back onto the onslaught. 

“Are you gonna start begging?” Shanks taunts, curving his fingers and Law cries out, balling up some piece of paper that was under his hand. 

“ _Please_ , please Shanks.” 

Shanks’ chuckle washes over Law, rubbing his prostate until his vision turns frayed, that bundle of nerves growing more and more sensitive. Just when Law thinks he’s about to crash over the edge, Shanks snatches his fingers out leaving him so fucking empty. 

“Fuck me,” Law breathes, eyes blurry with tears that he can’t see passed yet he can see the drops on the papers below him, “need it,” Law gasps, cock hanging heavily between his legs. 

For a second Law assumes he’s going to be neglected, left on the desk with his hole gaping, crying onto Doflamingo’s file work, but then a hand is tangling in his hair just as Shanks is entering him- swiftly, bottoming out in one quick motion. Law’s wail gets swallowed up by Doflamingo driving into his mouth, and Law’s orgasm is fast, snapping over him. 

Even through the tremors of it, and how hard Law is shaking, spurting onto the floor. Both men continue to fuck him despite the way his screams are being muffled, filling him up at the same time, leaving him empty just as quickly. 

“Hard to believe this is that _famous surgeon_ everyone speaks so highly of.” Shanks huffs, slapping Law’s ass cheek harshly. 

Doflamingo’s laugh is humiliating, pulling at Law’s hair to plunge deeply in his throat. Law chokes on spit, tears slipping down his cheeks, moaning around his length at how both men are using him. It’s so filthy and depraved, but fuck Law _loves_ it, loves how tightly he’s clenching around Shanks, and Shanks is just groaning, not hiding his arousal. 

“He’s really just a _slut_.” Doflamingo accentuates his words with a slap that stings his cheek, palm smacking against teardrops painfully, letting his lovers head hang down when he releases his hair. 

Law’s cough hurts the back of his throat, already rubbed raw, pulsating around nothing, both men leaving him empty. Law should be thankful for the moment to breathe, but he’s not, he’s whimpering and rocking back, a little _yes_ punching out of his throat when Shanks yanks his pants off, shoes being kicked away. 

“Come on little one,” Shanks urges, eager fingers digging into one thigh to raise his leg up. 

Shanks maneuvers Law the way he wants- knee digging into the wood of Doflamingo’s desk, Shanks situated between his thighs. The redhead shoves and Law’s mouth drops open on a high-pitched whine that drowns out into a satisfied groan when Shanks enters him again, _slowly_. 

Oh, it’s so painfully slow. Law can feel himself clamping around Shanks, eagerly swallowing up every hard inch, plumping up between his legs again. 

“Oh _Shanks_ ,” Law gasps when the redhead swivels his hips, rocking deep, holding Law to the desk with a strong hand between his shoulder blades, “Shanks-” 

“Good?” 

Great. Fucking magnificent- 

“Uh huh,” so fucking good. 

Law’s eyes fall shut, mouth slackened, accepting the pace without any problem, and it feels so damn good. Shanks’ hum is delightful, raking his nails down Law’s spine to grip his hips, holding him in place so he can sink in further. 

“You should see yourself.” Doflamingo groans, “letting another man fuck you over my desk.” 

Law couldn’t care in the least. Shanks feels so good inside of him, he’d happily take any form of humiliation if it meant keeping it that way. 

“Is daddy making you feel good kitty?” 

Hearing Shanks refer to himself the way Doflamingo does, the pet name that only the blonde has used before, it messes with his head. Law shouldn’t be whining the way that he is, balling up whatever papers he can get his hands on, the ones below his cheek wet with spit. 

“Say it.” Shanks’ soft demand is followed by his fingers digging bruises on his waist. 

“S- so good, daddy you’re _so good_ ,” Law moans. 

Law’s eyes roll back when Shanks snaps his hips forward, slacks flush against Law’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Shanks groans, pace stuttering, “I’m about to cum.” 

“ _More_.” Law pleads. 

Oh, please don’t stop, don’t stop, Law’s silently begging, clamping around Shanks’ cock to get him to keep going. 

“Shit Law, loosen up.” Shanks’ voice is strained, fingers flexing over his skin. 

Law’s whimper is pathetic when he feels Shanks swelling up, thrusting weakly and then burying to a hilt. Warmth coats his walls and Law actually starts crying, full on sobbing, shaking on the desk at Shanks’ load pumping deep inside of Law. 

“Goddamn.” Shanks gasps, a puff of breath fanning over Law’s back. 

Shanks tentatively pulls out, cum dribbling out of Law’s hole as he goes. 

“He’s such a good fuck.” Shanks slaps Law’s ass, making him feel used in the best way possible, “oh?” 

Rougher, bigger hands spread Law’s ass apart, knee slipping on the desk. Law raises on shaky elbows to look over his shoulder just as Doflamingo is licking his lips. Shanks’ hands are trailing around his front, a mop of messy red strands seen off to the side of him. 

“You gonna fuck my sloppy seconds?” Shanks teases and Doflamingo laughs, two fingers sweeping up a line of cum that was dribbling down the back of Law’s thigh. 

“But of course baby.” Doflamingo sucks his fingers, cleaning them off. 

Law clenches, mouth falling open when Doflamingo thrusts inside of him, pace _reckless_. Law knows he was already close before because of the head he was given, this is only for Doflamingo. The blonde pushes Law’s leg higher on the desk, other hand slapping down close to Law’s head, chasing his release with guttural moans, grunting with every drive. 

“You have such a beautiful dick.” Shanks sighs somewhere behind them. 

“Want a taste?” 

“How thoughtful.” 

Doflamingo’s rhythm slows down, cock halfway in Law. The feeling of a tongue licking around Law’s rim and Doflamingo’s length makes his toes curl, throwing his head back, panting breathlessly. Law chokes on a moan when a palm wraps around his length, another playing with his balls. 

“Oh just like that baby,” Doflamingo groans, cock twitching. 

Law doesn’t know what Shanks is doing, and he doesn’t care to know with the hands that are currently bringing him closer and closer to his second orgasm. The hand around his cock squeezes, thumbing the slit roughly, tugging his balls. Law rocks back, feeling air from Shanks when he chuckles, Doflamingo’s fingers claw at his thigh. 

“ _Fuck_ , fuck come here.” 

Every single touch is gone from Law, Doflamingo’s cock no longer filling him to the brim. Law swallows back a pitiful whine, chest heaving when he quickly glances around. Doflamingo’s hand is tangled in Shanks hair, head thrown back, cock buried in his throat. Law feels a thin sliver of envy at that, knowing Doflamingo’s seed is being swallowed up by Shanks. 

If one could look smug then it would be the redhead when he flicks his gaze off to the side, eyes shimmering when he spots how fucking wrecked Law is looking. Shivering and neglected on the desk, semen dripping out of his loose hole. 

Law watches every slick inch of Doflamingo slip out of Shanks mouth, jealous. Law’s fucking jealous. He can still feel the weight of Doflamingo settled on his tongue, beaded drops of precum on his tastebuds. Law wanted to be full of him. 

“I’ll have to use you again.” Doflamingo says fondly, slapping Shanks’ cheek lightly. Law balls his hands into fists. 

“I don’t think someone likes that~” Shanks singsongs and Law grits his teeth. 

“Clean yourself up Law.” Doflamingo spits out, slapping Law’s ass cheek harsher than he did Shanks face. 

Law flicks his gaze up to Doflamingo, pleading with his eyes. 

“Mingo-” 

“Oh, he’s talking back now.” 

Doflamingo grins, yanking Shanks’ head back. 

“You have a mouth on you boy.” 

Shanks smile matches the blonde’s, wide and full of teeth, sinister intent. 

“Actually,” Doflamingo hums. Shanks groans, throat bobbing at Doflamingo pulling his hair, “turn around for me kitty.” 

Law’s knees almost give out on him when he shifts, both feet on the ground. 

“You want to come for me little one?” Doflamingo looks to Law and Law’s face burns when he spots how disgusting he looks. Tear-stained cheeks stare at him through reflective lenses, lips puffy and red, drooling. 

“Yes daddy.” Law’s voice is barely above a whisper. 

Doflamingo smiles, “cum on his face.” 

Law glances down at Shanks who’s smiling like he would have never even thought of that. The redhead looks excited for it, and _that_ spurs Law on, makes him feel a sense of power even though he’s been thoroughly used. Law stumbles forward, hand wrapped around his cock, hissing because of how hard he is. 

Shanks drops his mouth open, tongue lolling out, Doflamingo dragging his head back. Law bites his lip, rocking into his palm, smearing precum over his tip and length, moaning brokenly. It’s not how Law wanted to orgasm, but it still has heat coiling up in his stomach, snapping when his balls are tugged down painfully by his lover. 

Thick stripes of semen paint over Shanks face, his lips and tongue, forehead, a drop landing in his hair. Shanks is gorgeous on any other day, but on his knees with Doflamingo holding him up, Law giving him a facial, Shanks is _stunning_. 

“Good job kitty,” Doflamingo praises, slapping Law’s hand away from his spent cock. 

Shanks closes his mouth to swallow what’s on his tongue, groaning and licking at his lips. Law drops to his knees, holding Shanks’ cheeks to lick the splatter he made on his forehead. 

“Oh my,” Shanks chuckles, holding onto Law, thumbs digging into his ribs, “is this why you call him kitty?” 

Doflamingo ruffles Law’s hair fondly, humming when Law slides the flat of his tongue down the slope of Shanks’ nose to his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. 

“No, he got that name for a different reason.” 

Law can hear the smile in Doflamingo’s tone, and he pulls away, reluctantly, still buzzing with aftershock while he looks up at his lover. 

One shouldn’t look so enamored after watching their boyfriend get shared the way he just did, but Doflamingo looks enticed with Law. Even behind those glasses Law knows he’s staring down at him the same way he always does, like it’s the first time he’s ever seen him, and it makes Law fall more in love than he already was. 

Doflamingo drags his thumb across the mess on Law’s beard, smiling softly. 

“Maybe one day I’ll let you see how he got it.” 

Shanks rubs soothing circles on Law’s skin, peppering kisses along his clavicle. 

“I would be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say everything was negotiated beforehand even though it was not explicitly stated. I have gotten in this little fix where Doffy gives Law anything and everything he wants even if it means sharing him with someone else. I've been feeling some type of way about Doflamingo + Shanks ever since catr, the way they would pair up and tease Law. I had to finally indulge myself on the three of them.
> 
> Ah, while writing it felt like I had so much to put in my ending notes but my head is blank now lol
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
